Going Savage, kinda
by Nanocowie
Summary: When Harry is left in the middle of a forest. He is taken by the savage Floran. It's time to go wild, or not. Wrongbwl


I... really have no excuse. But I'm going to try and finish this one and the others but I'm up to my neck in end of term course work to see if I get into my Nat 5 class in maths. Once again sorry and the usual disclaimer of Harry Potter belonging to J.K Rowling and The Florans belonging to the crew behind Starbound. There will probably be an OC or two later but for now. Enjoy my bloody terrible story.

Numb...cold...alone. Nobody else could have displayed these traits better than Harry Potter at this moment. Abandoned by those who should have loved him to the cold recesses of the forest surrounding Little Whinging. Harry slowly woke up from his disturbed slumber, a jolt running through him as he quickly identified that he was still in his tree, the sounds of the mysterious, savage race known as the Florans dying beneath him. Harry shook himself from delving into that rabbit hole and thought about how he came to be in this position.

Flashback, and yes I just took the one from my other story. They are pretty much just the same.

 _"Lily! He's here, get Rose and Harry and get to Dumbledore!"James Potter commanded as the front door to Godric's Hollow was hit with a blasting curse. The wood splintered and shot through the room, through the cloud of dust James heard a voice that sent even the most courageous and brave men fleeing."Ah, James Potter, a pity that you tainted your blood with that which is impure. I guess there is nothing for it, but I shall allow you to see the new age I will herald in before killing you". Lord Voldemort sneered, as he cast a spell that completely stops the nervous system, allowing the user to survive due to magic keeping the victim alive. James watched in horror as the Dark Lord ascended the stairs of the house. Voldemort decided to simply repeat his grand entrance: and blasted in the door the of children's nursery._

 _As Lily Potter was trying to apparate out of the house with her children. The blast from the curse created a concussive force strong enough to blast the woman across the room, rendering her unconscious. Voldemort sneered at the woman.'Well, it would be fun to leave her in despair as she watches as her children die, oh well'.Not sparing another glance at the red-headed woman he turned to his real objective: the children prophesied to kill him."It is a shame to see such talent go to waste, you would have been a fine heir for me Harry Potter: but only the pure-blooded shall live!" Voldemort proclaimed as he chanted the words that had ended the lives of thousands,"_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _!" But as the venomous green spell was about to hit the child, a soft, green mist appeared in front of the child. The spell hit the mist and the mist instantly became much darker, with green energy crackling in it. The now death-charged mist lunged at a stunned Voldemort, shredding his very soul and flesh._

 _Fifteen minutes passed and Albus Dumbledore appeared, revived James and raced upstairs with James falling in step. After confirming Lily was alive he awoke her with a rejuvenator spell and checked on the children he classified as his grandchildren privately. Sighing a breath of relief that they were both alive, he took note of the dark robes at the base of the crib. Quickly checking the children's magical core he saw that Harrison's core was at an average size for his age, while young Roselyn was about 1.25X the amount Harry had. Albus then proclaimed something he would come to regret in the future."Lily, James, young Rose is our savior, the Girl-Who-Lived."_

 _James rushed over to Rose as Lily held the 3-year old Harry lovingly in her arms. She had always felt a special connection to the quiet Harry, while James took monopoly over the very boisterous Rose. She made sure Harry was secure and happy and went over to the two men._

" _Sir, is it ok to assume that this is only a setback for Voldemort?" She questioned, Lily always practiced Murphy's law. The light in Dumbledore's eyes grew dim and his face became forlorn._

" _I'm afraid so my dear, it would be best to start training Roselyn as to refute any assassination attempts." He said in a remorseful tone, knowing what she was about to ask._

" _And what of Harry?" She asked in a protective tone, she had no illusions of James particularly caring. He never really bonded with Harry and any fatherly influence usually came from Harry's godfather Remus._

 _Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "It would be best for Harry to live away from magic. Many would target him as a way to attack you and Rose. It would be best to let him live with your sister and her husband as to keep him away from any targeting."_

 _Lily was infuriated but after Dumbledore hit her with a wandless fainting spell she was moved to the Hogwarts infirmary. He passed it off as her being in shock and put her under a compulsion spell to let Dumbledore make any decisions involving Harry. And thus Harry was sent to the Dursleys under the cover of night. Not to be acquainted with magic and live away from the strife of his family._

End Flashback

Of course in the morning Harry was driven to the middle of the closest forrest and dumped by Vernon. They were not ever going to have a freak in their house, Harry could die for all they cared. Harry felt a small call from deeper into the forest. He moved toward it, not caring for the implications. Harry was never an emotional boy, preferring the quiet catharsis of reading or soft music. He broke through a brush line to a breathtaking sight. Green skinned people bustling around in tribalistic clothes, large bonfires with some of the green skins laughing and speaking in a strange guttural language. Harry was only beginning to process what he was seeing before he felt a small prick in his neck, before collapsing due to the poison in the small needle.


End file.
